Unexpected
by swimchick1614
Summary: Rose thinks she is going around the bend.


**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter. I can't say it much clearer than that! **

**Here is a Rose/Scorpius since they are my new favorite couple. This is Rose's diary POV. **

June 3rd

They finally did it. Albus Potter and Patricia Finnegan finally got hitched. I honestly never thought anyone would be getting married at the age of 23! I mean come on we don't have a war or anything to worry about getting married. Aren't they a little young? Your whole life is still ahead! Al tells me I don't understand because I haven't experienced lurve. Well who bloody cares about feelings!

I mean I have spent my years our of Hogwarts becoming a star Quidditch reporter. I'm at all the games interviewing my soul out. Well screw you Albus Severus, just because I haven't had a relationship in a few...years doesn't mean my life sucks.

Okay seriously I was sitting at the reception and watched has my whole Weasley and Potter family gushed about Albus and Pat. I am not resentful at all...alright fine maybe a little. But I have worked so hard for my career and I am happy where I am.

Oh sodding hell, I forgot to mention my favorite person in the world was there. Scorpius bloody Malfoy. He was Al's best mate in school so I should have seen that best man thing coming, but he makes my life a living hell. Of course he is a star Quidditch player, so I get to 'try' and interview him all the time. He is such an arse about it, teasing me, goading me, not caring about anything. I spend most my time making utter shite up about him in the reports. (Luckily he doesn't care about that either).

Well the reason I mention the devil was that he headed right towards the open bar and where I happened to be drinking my vodka sour. So I tried to not make eye contact and maybe he woud go away...

"Rosie darling." he said in his stupid slimy Slytherin way.

"Ah, Malfoy fancy seeing you here." I reply as I lift my drink and down it all in one gulp. That might make this encounter a bit more bearable.

"Why does it look like you are having a pity party for yourself over here Weasley?" he asked while taking a seat next to mine and I tried, I really tried, not to let the utter look of disdain wash over my face.

"Probably because I fucking am." Opps. Didn't mean to actually admit that. He seemed slightly surprised I said so too.

"Look I just wanted to come ask you for a dance. We are pretty much the only two here without a date you know." He said as grabs my chin and turned my face to his.

Now what happened here is kind of fuzzy for me. Somehow I ended up getting lost in his silvery blue eyes. (I know I am very disappointed in myself too. I blame the alcohol). And somehow we ended up on the dance floor. His eyes never left mine keeping me in that damn trance. My arms were looped around his neck while his hands were on my waist. I was feeling these stupid tingles in my stomach that I am certain was from the alcohol.

After the dance, Scor- I mean Malfoy bowed and said "Thanks for the dance Rosie" and was off back to who knows what. I went back to my spot at the bar, all the while noticing the surprised looks. Everyone knew that Malfoy and I weren't on the best of terms per-say. As I sat down, all I thought was I'm glad dad passed out an hour ago or he would be storming up to me right now.

Now for some reason, I became much more chipper for the rest of the night dancing, talking, and more drinking. Those deep silvery blue eyes kept finding mine and I would look away turing the stupid bright red all my family does when embarrassed. Stupid Weasley genes. Now I did end up making it home even though I was rather sloshed. I fell asleep in my clothes as soon as I got home, but those eyes haunted me the entire night.

I woke up this morning determined to forget about whatever spell Malfoy put me under. Had my hangover potion, coffee, read the paper, but an owl came for me. With these simple words on it

Dinner?

-SM

That arrogant arse! Here I am trying to forget about him and he dares to ask me out! My stupid Weasley blush flared up again and those stupid tingles came back. Out of all that the worst part was I just kept thinking about his eyes. He isn't all that bad looking you know. It has been awhile since I had a date. A free meal might be quite nice actually. So hastily I scribbled, before I changed my mind.

Pick me up at 7

-RW

I think I have gone around the bend.

Rose Weasley the girl who just agreed to a date with the most annoying person she knows.

**Now I know it isn't the best, but just thought I would give it a try. Feel free free to review. I love it! **

**Swimchick1614**


End file.
